


What one can't get

by Blairuru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 358/2 Days timeline, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, No an unhappy ending?? But neither a happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairuru/pseuds/Blairuru
Summary: Nobodies don't have a heart, they can't get sick with such a thing as hanahaki.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	What one can't get

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except that hooray hanahaki.

_If nobodies couldn’t feel emotions, why had he gotten sick?_

_If nobodies didn’t have a heart, what was that thing hurting him from the inside?_

_If they were best friends, why did things turn out like they did?_

_So many ifs and not even a single answer._

The lonely nobody hugged his legs tighter, making himself a little and confused ball of questions that couldn’t find answers no matter how hard nor how many times he tried.

He missed so much the times when everything was easier, when it didn’t feel like something inside him was breaking in the most painful way and was suffocating him slowly.

He felt like screaming, he could feel his eyes scorching with the threat of tears that he shouldn’t be able to shed. He gritted his teeth harder, the impotence bubbling hot and burning inside of him. 

Roxas felt a discomfort in his throat and that was followed by a coughing fit. Once again he could feel the lack of air, how he was choking on something from the inside and how his body was trying it’s harder to expel the obstruction in his throat.

It hurt!

He couldn’t breathe!

_‘Help!’_ His mind screamed when the corners of his vision were starting to turn black.

Everything was becoming dizzy, he thought that he was going to pass out because of the lack of air. But, after being coughing for a while and an effort to the point of exertion, the thing that was obstructing his throat finally came out.

On the floor, in front of him, were carnations damped with his own saliva and tainted with his own blood. 

At the start, they had been only a couple of petals, but slowly their number increased and now were whole flowers that were breaking him from the inside.

A couple of tears sat in the corner of his eyes, his vision barely recovering his focus and looking at the offending flowers. He was still panting and trying his best to catch his breath even though his throat, lungs and all his insides hurt and felt like burning after being wounded by the flowers that came out.

Once he felt that he wasn’t on the verge of passing out, he took one of the vibrant red carnations in his hands and looked at it, losing himself in thoughts.

_Red…_

* * *

_“Axel, what is hanahaki...?” Roxas asked over an ice cream in one of the many afternoons that they spent together. His eyes reflected curiosity about the strange name that he had heard that time._

_“Hanahaki?” Axel took another bite of his ice cream, slightly surprised that Roxas was asking something like that. After the blond gave him a little nod, he answered. “It’s a disease, but nothing that you would have to worry about.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because we, nobodies, can’t get it.” Seeing the obvious question in Roxas face, Axel continued. “It’s a disease that can be caused because of feelings, because of love specifically.” With that, it seemed that Roxas understood why it was said that they, as nobodies, couldn’t get it._

_After all, nobodies didn’t have a heart to feel._

_Nobodies couldn’t love._

_Nobodies couldn’t suffer from hanahaki._

* * *

Roxas crumpled the small flower in his hand, a flurry of emotions that a Nobody shouldn’t feel swirling inside him like a tempest.

_‘As if!’_

* * *

Axel was in a desolate place of the city, perfect to be alone and not be bothered when he didn’t want anybody else to see what was happening.

With ragged breaths he was doing his best to recover his composure. He didn’t expect to be sick so suddenly, especially because he didn’t feel anything special out of order.

_Or so he thought…_

Because the sickness that he had, it was supposed to be impossible to acquire for somebody like him.

But the little blue petals and flowers in his hands didn’t lie. Axel laughed bitterly while looking at them.

_Forget me not..._


End file.
